What's inside
by heeman
Summary: What if Jaiying had been able to escape Whitehall all those years ago? Now that he is dead she is free again what will happen? And how will Skye deal with the aftermath of the terragenesis? (Rated T just to be safe)


**I've had this idea in my head since 'What they become' and after seeing 'Aftershocks', reviews are really appreciated :) **

Jaiying was pacing around the room worried, a couple of week earlier they had heard that new inhumans had recently gone through the change and since then they had been tracking them down, a few hours ago one of them was spotted so Gordon decided to take her here. Not many people knew that she was actually still alive in fact almost no one exept the inhumans who she helped and the collegues who helped her did. It had to be kept a secret, after all it was by miracle that she was found just in time before Whitehall killed her, he was still looking for her and for that reason she stayed hidden behind the protective walls of that institution.

The news of his death obviously brought great joy and relief to her, after more than 20 years spent hiding from that monster she knew exactly what she wanted to first, find her precious baby girl. She had been able to find only one piece of information which was that the village they lived in was torn from the ground and every man, woman and child was killed mercilessly.

''I brought her here.'' Said Gordon attracting the attention of all the people in the room.

''Where is she then?''

''She fell unconscious so i put her in the infirmary, i think that you should be there to explain everything to her, like you did to all of us.'' He said looking at Jiaying.

''Take me to her.''

* * *

**the next day**

Skye woke up and for a second she truly felt happy and peaceful, until the harsh light of day hit her face and reminded her of the truth, Trip is dead and she had powers she couldn't explain or control. Considering the way Simmons and the team had been acting recently Fitz's decision to keep her powers a secret seemed like the best option but she wondered for just how long would she be able to hide them. May walked by her bunk and noticed that she looked concerned.

''Skye, is something wrong?''

''Nope everything's fine like it should be.'' Her overly enthusiastic answer made May suspicious but she decided to drop it for the time being.

''If so then start getting ready, you don't want to be late.''

''Copy that.''

After getting dressed she looked herself in the mirror and took a deep breath 'Keep it together Skye.' she kept telling herself. At breakfast she was welcomed by everyone else in the room who were really glad to have her back, she sat next to Fitz.

''You okay?'' Fitz asked when everyone else were taking away the plates.

''Just nervous, i'm not acting too weird right?''

''After everything that happened it's only normal for you to act this way, so i don't think you should worry too much about it.''

''I know we said to keep it a secret but...'' Simmons had seen then wispering something and her curiosity got the best of her.

''Keep what secret?'' They both froze and were saved by Coulson who came in and told them all to come over to his office but before they went out Simmons shot them a look that told them she wouldn't forget what had just happened.

''Thanks for coming up so quickly, we have a problem, many of you might remember her but for those who don't know who she is, this is Lady Sif an asgardian and someone very close to Thor.''

''When you say very close, do you mean...?'' Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

''Not now Hunter, so what happened to her?''

''Well yesterday night she was spotted at the beach in Faro, Portugal where she attacked a civilian. From the testimonies of the witnesses we know that she looked confused and disoriented so we should approach her with caution.'' Despite all the problems she had she still wanted to go on this op.

''Sir i want to go on this op.''

''Skye you've just come out of quarantine i think it's better if you stay here this time.''

''But i've been on my ass for days, i'm tired of resting.''

''Skye i get that you're eager to get back in there but i can't risk it, so for today you're staying here. Am i clear?''

''Yes sir.''

''Good now, Hunter, Bobbi, May, get ready.''

* * *

Raina was sitting in her room eating her lunch when Jaiying came in, even though she had only seen her the night before she was already feeling accostomed to her, she had this motherly feel and frankly she had treated her better than anyone had in a very long time. They had explained to her more throughly what had happened to her but obviously she wasn't surprised since she knew most of that stuff already.

''Is the food good?''

''Oh yes, i honestly expected worst.''

''Because this place looks like a prison.''

''How did you end up here?''

''I told you yesterday, i'm inhuman too but i stay here to counsel younger generations who go through the change.''

''How can you be inhuman? You don't look like a freak or seem to have any freakish ablities.''

''Never say that Raina, you're not a monster and neither is anyone else here. Not everyone who goes through the terrigen mist changes appearance, for example i gained the ability to age slowly.''

''How old are you?''

''A woman never tells.''

''I have this feeling like i met you before or something.''

''Well i have lived for a long time, part of it locked up in here.''

''What happened?''

''A very bad man wanted to take away my longevity, killing me in the process but i was saved by the inhumans i had helped and i was taken here to safety. He was a very powerful man so in order for him to not find me i had to stay here, recently though i heard he was killed.''

''That's great, it means that you are free again, right?''

''Yes that's true, but my family is gone now.''

''What do you mean?''

''When they saved me they faked my death so that he would stop searching for me, i recently found out the village i used to live in was destroyed and everyone in it was killed.''

''I am really sorry for your loss.'' For the first time Raina felt empathy for someone.

''Thank you but i didn't come here for that, i think you should get out of this room and talk to the others.''

''And why do i have to do that?''

''Oh you're not forced to do anything but it's just a piece of advice, if there's anyone who knows what you're going through it's the people outside that door. They're very nice people, i know that because raised most of them from when they were small.''

''I never really had any friends before, to get to where i'm now i had to do a lot of terrible things to people who didn't deserve it. The way i look right now is karma at its best.''

''You might have done terrible things before but that was the old you, now every cell in your body has changed, it's your chance to start anew.''

''You make it sound so simple.''

''For what its worth i think you can do it..'' She said giving Raina a small smile before leaving but then just as she smiled back it hit her 'a whole village destroyed', she had to be Calvin's wife and Skye's mother. Now her heart felt contradicted, if to tell her that her husband became a monster or to lie to her.

**ps. later on i will explain how Jaiying was saved.**


End file.
